


Chosen

by spazzer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzer/pseuds/spazzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette wonders why she was chosen to be Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The title chose me, my heart chose you

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I haven't written anything in a while... but this show has gotten me a little inspired. Hopefully you like this little two shot here. I'll try and have the second chapter up within a week but who knows  
> This is about 3 years in the future from the time of the show.

“Sometimes I look at the stars and wonder why I was chosen…” Ladybug glanced over to Chat Noir before turning her focus back to the stars. “Before I was Ladybug, I wasn’t all that extraordinary. I mean, I wasn’t a wallflower, but I wasn’t someone you’d go up to and say, ‘hey, you’d made a great superhero.’ I was kind of a klutz. I still am at times…” She sighed and rested her chin on her fist. “I guess I just wonder what set me aside from all the other amazing people out there.”

Chat furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to speak before shutting it indecisively. With a glance to the ground, he gathered his thoughts. “I don’t think you were chosen because you were already a hero. I think, maybe, we were chosen because of our potential to be something more than what we thought possible.”

Ladybug smiled softly and turned to face Chat. “Look at you being all wise, Kitty. Didn’t know you had it in you behind all those puns and corny pick-up lines.”

“Oh, Milady, there’s much more to me than you realize.” He threw in a wink and a gleaming smile after his words.

With a groan, she covered her face with her hands. “And… he’s back.”

Chat laughed briefly before pausing to reach over and pry Ladybug’s hands from her face. “No, seriously. I’ve tried asking my kwami why I was chosen before and he wouldn’t tell me much, but he told me that it wasn’t about who I was before. I think he meant that it’s about who I can become. I think the same goes for you.”

A little stunned, Ladybug forgot to pull her hands out of Chat’s grasp, instead letting him hold them in his own without realizing. When Chat glanced down and blushed a little at holding her hands still, she noticed and slowly retracted them from his hold. “Thank you Chat… I think I needed to hear that. There are days in my unmasked life when I don’t feel super. I guess today was one of those days.”

“You let that villain get to you, didn’t you? Everything he said was a load of kitty litter. You are deserving of your title. I don’t know how many other girls could swing from building to building with a yo-yo like you do but I know that there’s only one Ladybug and that’s you.” Chat emphasized his point by tapping her on the nose softly. “If I’ve learned anything in the last few years of being your partner in heroics, it’s not about how people see us, but how we see ourselves. But if it helps… I think you’re pretty amazing.” Chat glanced down, a slight pink glowing in his cheeks.

Pink slowly overtook Ladybug’s cheeks as she took in Chat’s words and expression. Over the years, Ladybug had slowly come to realize the full extent of Chat’s feelings, and without her permission, feelings had taken root in her own heart. With a decisive movement, Ladybug wrapped her arms around Chat and let her chin fall to his shoulder. “You certainly don’t give yourself enough credit, Kitty. You’re rather amazing as well. I couldn’t do half of what I do without you by my side.”

“My Lady…”

Out of Chat’s view, Ladybug bit at her lip, her mind at odds with her heart. Slowly, she untangled herself from his body but let her hands rest on his shoulders. She stared at the ground before letting out a breath. Chat stared down at her, watching in confusion as she seemed to come to some sort of decision. He was unprepared for what happened next.

Chat’s lips were just as soft as she remembered them being. He was frozen for the first 5 seconds before his brain seemed to catch up and his lips shortly followed. With a shaky hand, Chat slowly started to wind his right hand in his Lady’s hair, wishing he could know the feeling without the gloves in the way.

Time seemed to slow as Chat realized that he was getting what he’d been wishing for the last 3 years that he’d known Ladybug.

When they separated, their foreheads were still touching, but their eyes didn’t meet.

“My Lady… does this mean-“

“Yes…” She cut him off, glancing to the side where she could see the street lights glowing below. “It’s been building for a while now. I’ve just been fighting it and I guess, I’ve finally stopped fighting.”

Chat’s featured seemed glued in awe, his eyes shining with unabashed adoration. When Ladybug finally met his eyes once more, he seemed to snap out of his stupor. “My Lady… I’ve hoped this for so long, yet now, I can’t think of what to say…” He let his gaze settle on her eyes, taking in the mirrored emotion he saw there. “All I know to say is what I’ve been trying to say for 3 years. Ladybug… I love you.”

A tear spilled from her eyes as she absorbed his words, let them wash over her like the moonlight. “I love you too, you silly kitty.” She let out a small laugh as more tears leaked from her eyes.

A beeping sound broke them from their gaze as they each looked to see that they were almost out of time.

“I… need to go. I don’t want the big reveal to be when I have tears all over my face and when my eyes are red and puffy.” She laughed a little as she wiped at her face and prepared to zip off with her yo-yo.

“I’m sure you’re beautiful even with puffy eyes…” Chat stood to watch her leave. She smiled at his response before turning.

Just as she was about to swing away, she turned back once more. “Next time, I’ll leave the mask at home.” With a mischievous grin, she took off into the night, leaving Chat behind to fully understand the weight of her words.

With a dropped jaw, Chat faded away to Adrien, still standing on a roof, staring in the direction his Lady had gone. Plagg floated up to Adrien’s eye level, grumbling all the while.

“We could have been back to your room by now if you hadn’t been staring off like a love sick loon for the last 5 minutes. I sure hope you brought cheese with you, otherwise, it’s a long walk for you.”


	2. I'm choosing all of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal. Very vague slight origin spoilers. I'm talking very vague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's part 2! Enjoy!

“Are you sure about this, My Lady?” Chat watched her with nervousness as she took a deep breath. They stood on an empty rooftop, on the edge of the city where no one would notice them.

Ladybug’s eyes crinkled as she smirked at her silly kitty. “I thought you were dying to know my secret identity. What’s a girl to think when you suddenly change your mind?”

Chat’s face flushed deep red as he swung his head back and forth in denial. “No! I _do_ want to know who you are under your mask! I just- I just wasn’t sure if you were ready. I don’t want to force you into revealing yourself just because I want to know…” His cat ears flattened against his hair in guilt.

Ladybug’s smirk softened into an understanding smile. With a gentle hand, she lifted Chat’s chin up so he would meet her eyes. “I promise that I want this too. I’m ready for you to see the full picture.” She lowered her hand from Chat’s chin and took a step back, releasing a puff of air as she did so. “On three?”

Chat smiled in adoration before nodding. He reached one hand out to Ladybug, intertwining his right with her left. Both closed their eyes.

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three.”

Light washed over them, leaving two teenagers in its wake, still holding hands, eyes still closed. Slowly, Adrien opened his eyes. He was at first blinded by the remnants of the magic that bathed them in light but soon his vision cleared and he was left with the image of Marinette, beautiful Marinette standing in front of him. His breath caught in his throat as he took all of her in.

At Adrien’s quiet gasp, Marinette finally opened her eyes, taking in sharp breath as she saw the boy she’d been in love with at the same time as she fell for her partner. Tears stung her eyes as she realized that she’d fallen for the same boy twice.

Both continued to stare at each other, cataloguing all the similarities they never noticed: every freckle on Marinette’s face, every speck of gold in Adrien’s eyes, the lips they’d kissed. It wasn’t until a tear fell from Marinette’s eye that Adrien moved, pulling her by the hand and into his embrace.

“It’s you…”

Marinette’s laugh was colored by her tears, but no less joyful. “It’s _you!_ All this time… I-I’ve been in love with you for so _long._ ”

Adrien pulled back to stare at her in awe. “I’ve loved you since our first battle. I think… I think some part of me has known and loved you as Marinette since that day in the rain. I don’t know how I didn’t see it sooner. How could Ladybug be anyone but you?”

Marinette’s eyes lit up with his declaration. Slowly, she reached with her right hand to his cheek and drawing his head down to meet her. With a sense of completion in their hearts, their lips met.

Behind them, the moon hung low, turning them into silhouettes against the moon’s glow. They stood wrapped in each other, basking in their love.

Their hearts had chosen each other in one form, only to choose each other again in their other forms.


End file.
